


5 times Cat pretended she didn't know Kara was Supergirl (and one time she didn't)

by magicsophicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erm, 5 times Cat pretended she didn't know Kara was Supergirl (and one time she didn't)...</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Cat pretended she didn't know Kara was Supergirl (and one time she didn't)

**I**

There was not a lot that surprised Cat Grant, but this, this had.

She had been so sure that she was right about Kara being Supergirl, but now here they were in the same room.

She watched as they awkwardly shook hands and introduced themselves to each other and her eyes narrowed. She had spent long enough studying both Kara and Supergirl to know that that was definitely _not_ Supergirl.

She didn't know how on earth she'd managed to pull off this little stunt, but fine. If it was that important to Kara that she _not know_ , then Cat could do that.

She could pretend to not know.

\-------------------------

**II**

Cat watched in horror at the events unfolding on the screen. Across town the gaping hole in the earth grew wider and buildings and cars toppled into it.

The staff gathered for the meeting looked equally horrified, especially Kara, who kept glancing at the window.

"Kira," Cat called out, breaking the silence that had descended on the room as the broadcast had started, "I'm going to need you to go out across town and pick up Carter's overnight bag from the house. Right. Now."

"Yes Miss Grant, of course."

Kara jumped up, relief washing over her features as she hurried from the room.

Good. That ought to give her enough time.

\------------------------

**III**

"Kira."

Cat didn't bother looking up from her report as she heard her assistant enter the office, just began firing off her list of instructions.

"Yes Miss Grant, anything else?"

Cat finally glanced up at her and had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

The breaking footage of Supergirl saving a family from a burning building was playing on every single screen behind her, and here Kara was stood in front of her with an enormous black soot stain across her face. Honestly, Cat wouldn't be surprised if _everyone_ in the office knew Kara's "secret" identity.

"Kira, as much as I agree that Commander Lexa did indeed deserve better, I hardly think that wearing her look," Cat gestured to her eyes, "is appropriate for work, do you?"

Kara frowned and rubbed her sleeve across her face, inhaling sharply when it came away black.

"Uh, of course not, sorry Miss Grant, I'll go clean up."

But Cat had already returned her attention back to her report.

\--------------------

**IV**

It was at this point that Cat was probably supposed to ask, _'but how did you know I was here, Supergirl?'_

Of course she didn't need to ask that though. She knew exactly how Supergirl had known that she was at the airport when the bomb had gone off, because Kara organised every minute of her busy schedule to perfection.

A fact which she was incredibly grateful for, not only because it had allowed her to appear just in the nick of time and whisk her out of harm's way, but also because it just generally made her life ten times easier every day.

So she didn't ask.

"Thank you, Supergirl," she murmured instead.

\---------------------

**V**

Cat felt like her heart was breaking at the look on Kara's face as she tried to apologise for throwing her off of her balcony.

She was so full of guilt and remorse. So full of self-loathing for what her darker side had looked like.

Cat wanted to reassure her, to tell her everything would be fine, would go back to normal. She wanted to tell her that if Kara at her worst was just wearing tight dresses and not letting people walk all over her for a change, then it really wasn't actually all that bad after all.

But she didn't do that. She _couldn't_ do that because she wasn't supposed to know that Kara's sudden attitude change had also been Supergirl's sudden descent into darkness.

"Can I stay here for a little while?" Kara asked, and Cat squashed it all down and swallowed everything she wanted to say.

"Of course."

\----------------

**(+I)**

She had been doing so well, had kept up this pretence for so long.

She had given her motivational speech to Supergirl, had even thrown in a reference to her assistant, _'Kira'_ , in an attempt to let her know that it was _her_ that had changed Cat so much. Not the costume, not the hero, but Kara, the person.

But then Kara had pulled her into her arms for a hug and oh, _oh._

She had never been one for romantic clichés but being held by Kara felt like the last piece of a puzzle falling into place, like suddenly every thought she'd ever had about the girl made sense, and every word they had spoken to each other had been leading them here.

Kara pulled away and Cat felt the loss in a way she never had before.

"Thank you, Cat," she said, smiling softly.

And Cat didn't think, just opened her mouth and spoke.

"You're welcome, Kara."

**Author's Note:**

> Because nothing will convince me that Cat doesn't know...


End file.
